The Scroll
by seeker71
Summary: A short entry for a contest at Live Journal. It is based on a scene from the final end credits for Slayers Evolution - R.


The sailor stood on the mid-deck of the small boat, his eyes scanning the horizon. Behind him the rudder adjusted itself automaticaly in response to a magic spell that linked it to the compass, and the boat maintained it's heading.

But to a trained eye it could be seen that the lone sailor was not entirely focused on his voyage, for the mains'l luffed in the breeze, when it should have been taut in order to take full advantage of the wind. A closer observer may have also seen the soft smile on his lips and the far away look on his face. The look of a man thinking about his home perhaps, or a distant loved one.

And when the sailor is Zelgadiss Greywords, that can mean only one person...

"I wonder if the scroll has reached Amelia by now?" he mused. In his mind he read its words over again.

"My Dearest Princess Amelia Your Majesty:

Ha!

So, how was that, you who hint so often that I don't use enough "terms of endearment"? I actually used the word "Dearest"! And don't you go and spoil the moment by complaining that I used far too much formality either. Let me guess, you first reaction was to pucker your face at the cacaphony of that phrase, followed by that little perfect smile you get when something amuses you. And I have no doubt it has amused you, word play often makes you smile.

I suppose, speaking of words, that were I a poet or a lyricist I would have come up with a better, or, perhaps more accurately, a less lame, phrase. It would also have helped if I had been given more time to play with it, but time, and tide, wait for no chimera. No, this scroll is not an after thought, as you sometimes tease, for I have blocked it out in rough many times in my mind, and in my heart, but it is having the time to be able to sit and put ink and pen to paper which has proven to be a luxury on this trip. I had thought to be ready to make way sooner, but, it took much longer to find the boat and the provisions that I need than I had expected, thus I scrawl this with some haste. And I still must find a trustworthy courrier to bring it to you. I know there are many here who would be willing to take the charge, but few who will deliver on it.

Well, such are the ways of Port Kar. You'd hate it here, justice does exist, but it is truely upheld more by the point of a sword than by calm pacifistic reason.

Ouch. I can't believe I just wrote that. You must be getting to me after all these years.

But that's not really true, is it? It hasn't taken you years to get to me, in reality it's been years since you first had gotten to me. Remember the double Ra Tilts when we were battling Copi Rezo? Remember the heart shaped one?

Remember how long it took us to talk about it afterwards?

But, it was hard to believe that someone as young as you were then could be adult enough to know where her heart lay. And I had yet to realise that although I looked like a scary person I still had a human heart. See? I do so remember our first meeting. Thank you, Amelia, for helping me to discover that my heart is human, my soul is human. And above all else my love is human.

But I cannot forget that I am not...

I believe you when you say that it doesn't matter to you, but it matters to me. I want to touch you, hold you, feel you, as a man. I remember the touch of things when my fingers were flesh, not demon hide. It's not the same. I was a fool when I wished for more strength and speed, whatever the cost, and perhaps, in the end, Rezo genuinely meant to help, but the price was too steep, only, I didn't understand that at the time.

See, I never dreamed there'd be you. And now you are the most perfect dream I can ever have. And one day, my reality?

I've said these words to you before, and I write them again now. They come from my human heart, but I need the day to come when I will say them to you as a man.

I love you.

There, I said it...

Don't forget to look up at the moon. I will. I will think of you when I do, and when I fall asleep it will be to dream of you.

Remember our private moments, the holding of hands, our quiet pledges, the stolen kisses. I will. And I will miss them, sorely. But they will encourage me to do what I must. For me. For you. For us. And when I can no longer be without them, I will return for more.

I pray this time it will be with my cure.

Ah, the signal, the tide nears it's turning and the game is afoot! Now I must go. Yet I find ending this letter hard. There is much more I would say, but this is not the place, nor the medium, to do so. When I return, then I shall say all that is in my heart and my soul.

Not that you haven't heard it all before, he, he...

For now, farewell. For now hold fast, be just, and know you are loved and missed. I apologise I have not the skill of a poet to set these words right, but they are from my heart, and they are meant. Remember, you hold my heart in your hands, please, don't break it.

My love, my kisses, and my hugs:

Zelgadiss"

The young princess, still dressed in the pink and white gown, and the tiara that she wore for state occasions, finished the letter. A soft smile lit her face. For a short time she permitted the affairs of the kingdom to drift away as she looked off into the distance, thinking of her drifting sailor. She knew there would be many a weary and lonely day ahead as she fulfilled her duty to Seirune, but she also knew he would return, and that thought would be her comfort and strength, a strength she felt even now, reaching over the distance to enfold her gently in a hug. A hug from his spirit, to hers.

"God speed, Zel." she whispered."Your heart is safe, and on the day you awaken your dream will be true. I promise..." 


End file.
